Stairway To Heaven Through The Gates Of Hell
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Second part to Stairway To Heaven. I decided to tie up some loose end. A final chapter is coming. R


Disclaimer: **--R--** "I decided to give Stairway To Heaven another chapter or two. Fair warning though, parts of this one get a little graphic and with a few choice swear words. Oh and Sailor Moon isn't mine and Angel Raye owns the Chibi Scouts except for Rini. Hope you enjoy reading this one!" -- Quoth the Ravyn  
  
Stairway To Heaven: Through the Gates of Hell -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
~Fithos...~  
  
~Lusec...~  
  
I  
  
~Wecos...~  
  
~Venosec~  
  
===================  
  
"Is it protocol for us to attend something like this?" Greg asked trying to remember. "I think so. I'll have to be there to pronouce the death." Amy said as she busied her self with some cleaning about the kitchen trying to take her mind off of the event that was to take place later today. "Ariel! It's time to go to school!" Amy called. I don't want her here when it happens. Amy thought as she prepared her daughter's lunch. . Amy wished she didn't have to be here either.  
  
"Mom. Are you all right?" Daisy asked. "Fine." Lita commented. "Why do you ask?". "It's not everyday you cook me a six course meal for lunch." Daisy pointed to the stack of containers that was to be her lunch. "Well then you could split it with Maggie if you like." Lita pointed out. "I suppose. Mom. I love you." Daisy said. "I love you too honey. Have a good day at school and remember if you need me I'll be at the restaurant all day." Lita reminded her. "Okay, mom." Daisy said as she left. "But we have to..." Ken started. "I said I'll be at the restaurant all day." Lita repeated in an annoyed tone as she got ready to leave.  
  
"As head of the Scouts I'll have to be there. Haruka will also have to attend being head of security and to inspect the rifles." Mina told her husband. "Gloria! You're going to be late!" she shouted trying to make her daughter hurry up. "I'm nowhere near being late! Geez!" Gloria grumbled coming into the living room, pulling on a jacket. "Watch your tone with me young lady! I'm not in the mood for your antics today!" Mina sharply warned. Asai put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that said lighten up. "Go meet up with the others, pumpkin and have a good day at school." Asai told his daughter. "And stay out of trouble young lady!" Mina added then hugged her daughter. "I love you." Mina whispered. "I love you too mom." Gloria replied and then left. "I wish this day was already over with." Mina muttered.  
  
Annika woke up with a bad feeling hanging over her and sought comfort in her mother's embrace. "Now don't give those bad feelings a second thought." Raye soothed but she too was having the same bad feelings about today, they had kept her awake most of the night. Annika just held onto her mother tighter. "Can I stay home today?" she pleaded, just wanting to be with her mother right now. "I'm sorry baby, but you have to go to school. We can snuggle when you get home. I promise." Raye said to her worried daughter, I. "Now go get your book bag and lunch and meet up with the others." "Okay. I love you mama." Annika said as she reluctantly got ready to leave. "Mama loves you too, baby." Raye said kissing her daughter good bye.  
  
The twins decided to split up and look for their parents. Hope followed the sound of the piano to the music room to find Michiru at the piano. She stood silent at the doorway for a few moments listening. "Michiru-mama, I'm going to school now." Hope softly called. Michiru stopped playing and looked up at her. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie I didn't see you there." Michiru said coming over to her daughter to give her a kiss before she left for school. "Michiru-mama. Are you sad about something?" Hope asked. "No. Why?" Michiru said. "You're lying. You always play that piece when you're sad." Hope pointed out. "I can't fool you now can I?" Michiru said giving her daughter a hug. "Is it because of what's supposed to happen today?" Hope questioned, Michiru nodded. Elsewhere Faith found Haruka in the parking lot tuning up one of the cars. "Thought you'd be here." Faith commented. Haruka stopped working on a mini van to give her tomboy daughter a hug. "It's getting late. You and your sister should be heading off now if you want to get to school on time." Haruka reminded. "Why is everyone's parents so quiet? Ever since that trial you and Michiru-mama haven't said all that much to each other. It's the same with the others too. Are you all mad at each other?" Faith asked. "Of course not! It's just that we had to do something that was very hard for us to do. That's all." Haruka explained. "Was he really that close to all of you?" Faith asked next. Haruka thought for a moment. "Yes and that is why it was so hard for us to do the right thing." she told her daughter. "I wish Eden didn't exsist!" Faith grumbled as she thought about everything that had happened so far. Haruka thought as she gave her daughter a kiss then sent her on her way.  
  
"Something is going to happen today isn't it?" Maggie asked her mother upon reaching the Gates of Time. "You sensed it too?" Pluto questioned, Maggie nodded. "All I can tell you is that it's going to get worse before it gets better. You'll have to be strong my darling." Pluto said giving her daughter a tight hug. Maggie grew even more nervous of the dark feeling that kept growing stronger. "Just remember that I will always love you." Pluto told her daughter. "I love you too mom." Maggie replied then left for school.  
  
"Where are you going?" Serenity asked her rushing daughter as she stopped at the door of their quarters. "To school. I have a History test today." Rini reported. "I spoke with your teacher and you will be allowed to write the test next week." Serenity told her daughter. "Look. I don't want to be here! All right?" Rini snapped thinking about what was to take place. "You are the Princess of Crystal Tokyo and it is part of your royal duties to oversee these matters. Believe me. It will be just as hard for your father and I and all the other Scouts as well. None of us will enjoy having to witness the execution but it is something we have to do." Serenity softly told her daughter.  
  
On their way to school the children were surrounded by reporters trying to get any information they could from the young princesses. "We're just kids!" Daisy shouted at the prodding reporters, "Leave us alone!" she screamed as she and Maggie ushered the younger children ahead of them as the got into the car. Fearing this would happen, the Scouts and Knights arranged for their children to be chauffered to school. Inside the limo, Gloria was trying to calm a now crying Annika. Daisy, Maggie and Faith were working on soothing Hope and Ariel who were also crying. "I should transform and fry those vultures!" Daisy snapped as the limo pushed its way through the reporters. The older girls attempts to settle the nerves of the younger children were failing against the repeated flashes of paparatzi cameras. They finally backed off the limo to allow it to reach its destination. "Those poor children having to be subjected to this!" Luna sadly commented as she and the other royal cats watched from a balcony. Throughout the day the Chibi Scouts endured the whispers of the other children and did their best to ignore what they said.  
  
It was a long, silent drive for Anthony, Hotaru and Madelyn. Despite wanting to be there to watch Allan's body hit the ground, he gave into his wife and took her and Madelyn out of the city. Upon reaching the cottage, Anthony helped Hotaru into her wheel chair and took her inside, Madelyn trailing quietly behind them. Ever since her mother was attacked and almost died, Madelyn blamed herself for not stopping Allan from hurting her mother. She couldn't rid herself of the terrifying scene. If only she wasn't so scared she could have killed Allan and healed her mother, but instead she just stood there unable to move. Once they were settled, Hotaru noticed how quiet her daughter was and decided to see if she was alright. "You've been awfully quiet. Are you alright?" she questioned. Madelyn shook her head as she carefully climbed up onto her mother's lap and held on to her and cried.  
  
Sailor Uranus gave the rifles one last check to make sure they wouldn't mis- fire. She then took out ten rounds of ammunition. Four were live and six were blanks. She then placed them into a container, sealed it, shook it, then dumped the mixed up bullets out onto the table. After the rounds were chambered and and the rifles placed on the rack for the firing squad, she reported back to the king and queen. "Rifles are loaded and ready, your majesties." she reported, her face void of any emotion. "Have the guards for the death squad been selected yet?" Endymion asked. "Yes they have." Uranus replied. "Very well. Carry out the execution." Endymion ordered. A cold shiver ran through Serenity and her daughter at the sound of the word. 'execution'. "As you wish your majesties." Uranus said then left the throne room.  
  
The Royal family, present Scouts and Knights, except for Sailor Pluto assembled for the execution. They sat and watched as two guards escorted Allan out to the firing range. Serenity, Rini, and the Scouts couldn't rid themselves of the sick feeling in their stomaches as the firing squad marched past them and saluted. Uranus took her place along side the squad as did Mercury. "Firing squad! Present arms!" Uranus ordered as the guards readied their rifles. "Ready! Aim!" Uranus stated as the guards took aim at their target. Uranus glanced over to Endymion and Serenity, who nodded in approval for Uranus to give the next command. Rini closed her eyes and lowered her head, not wanting to see the outcome. "Fire!" Uranus shouted and the guards fired. The deafening roar of the guns made Rini wince. Upon forcing herself to look, she opened her eyes and stared in horror with the others at what she saw.  
  
Eden had appeared and created a barrier to protect her and Allan. "Damn her!" growled Venus as she and the other Scouts rushed onto the field. Eden laughed as the Scouts attacks were reflected back at them. While still within the barriers protection, Eden opened a portal. "The way to your family is through here." she told Allan as she beckoned him to follow her. Allan looked at the portal then at the recovering Scouts who resumed their attempts to break down the barrier. All the Scouts could do was watch as Allan stepped through the portal. Once through, the portal closed and barrier disappeared. As everyone else wondered what to do next, Rini silently thanked Eden for showing up when she did.  
  
Upon returning home, the Chibi Scouts found the palace on high alert as armed guards were patroling about the grounds. "What happened?" Daisy asked once the girls found Rini. "Eden showed up and took Allan. Come on. We're having an emergency meeting." Rini informed them as they all headed into the palace.  
  
"Where did they go?" Chibi Venus asked. "Sailor Mercury is trying to figure that out now." Rini reported. "So what do we do in the mean time?" Chibi Uranus asked. Rini shook her head. "I don't know. Just be ready for anything and keep in touch with each other. No heroics, if you're attacked, call for help. I have to see about getting Madelyn back here. Whatever happens, I'll need all of you." Rini said and dismissed them so she could join in the meeting her mother was holding. Rini thought along her way.  
  
She took her place at the table and listened as everyone offered ideas as to where they should go from here. "It may sound kind of strange but maybe we shouldn't do anything right now." Uranus stated. "Why's that?" Jupiter asked. "Eden isn't stupid. She's has something planned and she won't let the cat out of the bag until the time is right." Uranus finished. "I agree. All I've heard so far from all of you and my team are ways to kill both Allan and Eden. Maybe we should throw more brains than brawn at this problem. There is a connection somewhere, but we aren't seeing it." Rini stated her opinion. Just then a guard entered the room. "Your message has been delivered your majesties and they will depart immediately." he informed Serenity and Edymion. "Who did you call for?" Rini asked. "For their own safety, we called back Anthony, Hotaru and Madelyn. They seemed to be the Eden's main target so I told them what had happened and to keep their guard up until they get back." Endymion said. "That would be for the best." Neptune commented.  
  
"You should have let me die." Allan dryly stated as he glared at his savior. "You are far too important to me to lose now." Eden simply said. "Why me? Out of everyone you could have used for your plans, why am I your weapon of choice?" Allan questioned. "See me as I am now and remember me as I was." was Eden's cryptic response. "Then you will know why I chose you." She left Allan standing in the middle of a park to think about what she just said. Eden thought as she walked away.  
  
--The Future's Past--  
  
"No attacks, no sightings. Nothing." Rini commented as her mother came into her room to say good night. "It's been five weeks. Eden is good at building suspense. What is her motive for all of this?" Rini sighed in exasperation as she stared up into the night sky. "You still believe there is more to this then what there is, don't you?" Serenity asked, Rini nodded. "Won't be long before winter break." Serenity said as the air was now growing colder. "I can't think about that now. All I can think about is when will Eden make her move." Rini said as both she and her mother watched a tiny snowflake drift gently to the earth.  
  
One by one, the lights in the palace bedrooms went out as everyone turned in for the night. As everyone slept, none of them were prepared for what awaited them in the dream world. Without knowing why, the Sailor Scouts found themselves standing on a street corner, at night in the rain. "This is way wierd!" Serenity commented as she looked at herself. She had once again become Sailor Moon. "Your telling me." Saturn commented as she was able to stand and walk around. "Eden must be doing this to us in our sleep." Mercury concluded as she knew full well that Sailor Saturn had not advanced that far in her therapy yet. "So do we just stand here and get soaked?" Neptune asked. "The reason will be soon coming." Pluto said, slightly scaring everyone. "You're here too Pluto?" Sailor Moon wondered. Pluto said nothing else, just stared at the desolate road. "Is Eden trying to drown us?" Jupiter griped as she looked for a doorway to take shelter in.  
  
"This way." Pluto said pointing to an all night diner. As they sat down at a table near a window Sailor Mars noticed something odd. "Where's the staff? Shouldn't someone be here?" she wondered aloud. "There is." Pluto said fixing her gaze to a darkened corner booth of the diner. "Won't you join us?" she asked the shadowy figure. Upon entering the light, the Scouts were surprised to see that it was Allan. "Are you the one who brought us here?" Jupiter questioned. Before they could get an answer, the sound of screeching tires broke through the silent night. Everyone looked out the window to see an out of control car slam into a telephone pole.  
  
"Quick! Call an ambulance!" Mercury shouted as she and Saturn rushed out the door to try and help the occupants of the car. "That won't be necessary." Allan said as the car burst into flames. The entire time Mars kept getting familar feelings about this. She turned to Allan with a look of realization on her face. This was the same car accident that both she and Pluto reviewed not that long ago for Negaverse involvement. "This is what you let happen. What I let happen." Allan said as they all stared at the burning wreck that held Allan's family prisoner. Allan ushered them closer to the car. Through the flames they saw both his mother and father slumped over in the front seat. They quickly focused on the back seat where a terrified, screaming child desparately tried to free herself. "She called out for me! She begged me to save her! It's my fault! I wasn't there!" Allan, in tears, yelled at them. All of them were at a loss for words. Just then the car exploded and engulfed them all in its flames, causing all of the Scouts to wake up screaming. Just as they did, the shrill screams of their children had both them and their confused husbands running to their children.  
  
One by one, the Chibi Scouts found themselves on the same dark desloate street corner in the middle of a down pour. Chibi Mars and Chibi Saturn instantly sought the shelter of a doorway. "Cosmic Moon, what's going on?" Chibi Uranus wanted to know. Just then a little girl that Cosmic Moon instantly recognized appeared before them. "Jessica? What's going on?" she asked. "Alley wanted me to show you something." she simply stated and turned around to face the street. Just then a car skidded and lost control and plowed into a telephone pole. The scene caused the girls to scream as the car burst into flames. Jessica then turned to the frightened girls, and with an evil smirk said, "Cool, huh?" "No it wasn't!" Chibi Jupiter shot back as she, Chibi Pluto and Chibi Venus tried to deal with a traumatized Chibi Mars, Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn. "Your mommies did this!" Jessica declared to the group. "No they didn't!" shouted an enraged Chibi Uranus. "Yes they did! And my big brother is going to make them pay for what they did to me and my family!" she screeched at them. Just then a column of fire shot up around Jessica, burning her alive. Once the flames faded, her charred corpse fell to the ground. The sight of such a thing caused all of them to wake up shrieking.  
  
"I don't care what the reason! Nobody traumatizes my baby like that!" Mercury threatened at an emergency meeting as she recalled spending the entire night trying to convince Ariel it was safe to go back to sleep. "Same here! Annika was so worked up she had to be given a sedative!"Mars angrily reported. As Serenity and Endymion tried to calm everyone, they all disappeared from the palace.  
  
They all reappeared in an old house. Years of neglect were evident as they looked around trying to figure out where they were. "You're not going to believe this..." Mercury said as she used her computer to locate their position. They were in the old Strafford house. "Why send us here?" Venus Knight asked. "And where's Saturn and Saturn Knight?" Mars Knight asked. No one knew. "They're coming back." a voice said. "Show yourself!" Serenity ordered as Neptune and Uranus took up defensive postions in front of their king and queen. Silence answered her royal decree. "There's no one here but us." Mercury reported her findings to the group. Just then a load of cleaning supplies appeared. "I want this place spotless!" the voice ordered. "We're not your house maids!" Jupiter barked, her comment was met by a cold laugh as Allan appeared before them again. "Palace life has made you all soft. You consider such a task beneath you." he told them. "The doors and windows will remained sealed until your work is done. I will not have my family come back to such a pig stye." "Where's Saturn and Saturn Knight?!" Venus demanded. "They're safe for now. Only your children remain. Taking the Silver Crystals will be an easy task." Allan said and disappeared, leaving the trapped Scouts to worry about the fate of their children.  
  
"Just what did you tell her?" Allan asked Anthony, who had his sword drawn and ready to fight. "About what?" he demanded to know. "You were told the same thing I was told no doubt when I held that same sword." Allan said pointing to the Death Sword. "She doesn't need to know that." he growled. "What about the sword? Allan why are you doing this?" Saturn asked as she used her Scythe to balance herself. "I see." Allan commented and disappeared. "Hey! I found them!" Mars shouted from upstairs. "Some how Allan interfered with my scans of the house. Were you here the whole time?" Mercury asked. "Forget that! Our children need us!" Mars stated, "We have to get out of here!". "Right! Sailor Teleport is our best option!" Venus offered. "Then let's do it!" they all agreed and teleported back to the palace.  
  
"They should be back by now." Eden commented. "It wouldn't be much fun without them." Allan said with a smile. "Let's give them some time to prepare." Eden said as the two stood outside the palace gates.  
  
--End Of Innocence--  
  
"They're just standing there!" Venus exclaimed as she and Uranus ordered several security teams to the front gate. "Engage immediately! Shoot to kill!" Uranus ordered as they watched the guards take up positions and began firing at their targets. "They have some kind of barrier protecting them!" a squad leader reported back. "Fall back and regroup!" Venus ordered and the guards began their retreat. "I guess this means its our turn." Eden said. Venus and Uranus stared at the monitors in horror as black crystal shards shot up from the ground and impaled the retreating security forces. "Let's put a quick end to this." Eden stated as the two advanced on the palace, an evil smile on her lips as she surveyed the macabre forest of the dead and dying palace guards.  
  
"We've got to stop them now!" Uranus declared as she, Neptune, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune rushed out onto the palace grounds to confront the enemy. Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune were frozen in place as they saw the sadistic scene of half dead men hanging from crystal structures crying out for help. "Forget them, they're beyond help! If we don't stop Eden and Allan now more will end up like them!" Uranus savagely snapped at her daughters. The two were shocked that their mother could say such a thing. Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus ignored their order and tried to help some of the men. "Neptune Deep Submerge!", "Uranus World Shaking!". Both of their attacks were deflected. "Help us!" Neptune ordered, trying to dodge more rising shards. "But we can't leave them like this!" Chibi Neptune pleaded. "They're not important right now! Get over here and----!", Neptune gave a gasp as she was struck by a rising shard. The twins looked on with paled faces as their mother hung above them. "Michiru-mama...." Chibi Neptune wimpered, Chibi Uranus could only stand there with her mouth open unable to say anything. "You----Bastards!" Uranus raged as she charged towards an unconcerned Eden and Allan.  
  
"Jupiter, Venus! Get out there and help Uranus while Mercury and Mars try to help Neptune!" Serenity ordered and the four quickly left "I'll have more guards support them!" Endymion said. "You Chibi's stay here with me to help the Knights protect the king and queen!" Cosmic Moon ordered. Just then Pluto entered the control room. "Maggie come with me now." she ordered in a tone she had never used before when speaking to her daughter. "She's needed here!" Cosmic Moon stated defiantly. "I have the power to counter-mand the royal family when the situation warrants and that is what I am doing now." Pluto reminded Serenity, Endymion and Cosmic Moon. "You wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary. Chibi Pluto go with your mother." Endymion commanded, Chibi Pluto rushed off with her mother.  
  
"What's going to happen?!" Chibi Pluto demanded to know upon reaching the Gates of Time. Pluto thought for a second then answered her daughter. "I'm going to be killed today. It will be up to you to use your time distortion bubble to pull you Cosmic Moon and the remaining four Chibi Scouts from the current time line and go back to the past. You'll know when to go back and what time period." Chibi Pluto stood in silence. Her mother would die today. Maggie couldn't imagine her life with out her mother. Of all the times Maggie wanted to know what would happen next, this one time she wished she never asked. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she remembered how little time she spent with her mother. "Now don't cry." Pluto said pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "Once back in the past it will be up to you girls to alter the time line so today will never happen. When you succeed all of this will have never happened and no one will have any memory of what took place. When you think you can't go on, just remember that I've always loved you and I'll always be with you. You've made me very proud and will continue to do so." Pluto assured her daughter.  
  
Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus were frozen in place as they stared at their dead mother. Mars and Mercury quickly pulled the two away as Jupiter and Venus helped Uranus fight Eden and Allan. "I grow tired of these impediments." Eden huffed and with a flick of her hand, she sent a barrage of dark crystal shards towards Venus, Jupiter and Uranus at point blank range. Unable to avoid the massive wall of shards the three of them were brutally cut down, the last thing they saw were Allan and Eden walking over them towards the palace. Once the two had passed the fallen Scouts, more shards rose up taking the three with them.  
  
Mercury and Mars raced back to the control room, carrying the twins, pushed their way past another wave of palace guards on their way to stop Eden and Allan. The sounds of orders being shouted and the roar of heavy weapons fire were soon replaced by terrified screams. Mars and Mercury tried to block out the sounds as they kept running for the control room. They were passed by some of the Knights. Mars grasped her husband's arm stopping him. "Where the hell do you think you are going?!?" she yelled, trying to drag him back. "The last of the elite guard was just wiped out, we're next." Chad told his wife. "Listen...I want you and Annika to go with Serenity, Endymion and Rini to the Gates of Time. It's the only safe place. I love the both of you." he said kissing her as he slipped out of her grip and ran off to catch up with the others. Mars watched him run off knowing that this would be the last time she would see him alive.  
  
"NO, DADDY, NO!" Chibi Mercury screeched as she clung to her father's leg. The traumatic scenes had triggered a vision in her of both her father and mother dying. "Chibi Mercury!" Serenity sternly shouted, Ariel's wild look focused on the queen. She knelt down to the little girl to try to assure her things would be alright. "LIAR!" she roared at the queen and buried her face into her father's leg and cried hysterically. Mars and Mercury returned with the twins to only exchange them for their own terrified children. Chibi Mars instantly threw herself at her mother, not giving Raye time to react, and knocked her and Chibi Uranus to the floor. Chibi Mercury placed a death grip on both her parents in an attempt to hold them there to keep her preminision from happening. Endymion walked over and blanked out the serviellance monitor that Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Venus were blankly staring at. The two had watched their mothers die and were now in advanced shock.  
  
Before leaving with the other Knights, Anthony had forcefully dragged his wife and daughter to the Gates of Time. "Where do you think you're going!?" Pluto snapped as she barred Anthony's way. "Saving my family! That's what!" he angrily shouted. "I want the two of you to hide here until this is over with!" he said before leaving to join the other Knights. "Chibi Saturn..." Hotaru started, "...I want you to help me." as she gathered a plan to try to stop all this madness.  
  
The Knights stopped dead in their tracks after they turned the corner. They gazed down the scorched hallway at Allan and Eden while trying not to let sight of or the foul odour of charred corpses overpower them. "Wait here. I'll deal with them." Allan coldly stated as he walked towards them while adjusting the straps of his dragon guantlets. "I'll offer you your lives if you walk away now." Allan threw out to the Knights as they prepared to fight. "You murdered our wives! You'll pay for that!" Venus Knight shouted as he and Jupiter Knight were the first to charge at Allan. "I liberated you and this is my repayment? Then so be it." Allan cooly said as the fight began. The Knights surrounded Allan as Eden stood back, protected by another barrier. Eden prayed silently. Despite having all the odds in their favor, Allan was slowly wearing down the Knights. "Hold on!" shouted Saturn and Mercury Knight as they entered the fight. "This just got interesting." Allan thought aloud as he slashed the throat of Mars Knight. Eden quickly stepped in and finished off all the other Knights except for Saturn Knight.  
  
"I wonder...." Eden started, "Which one is better? The Saturn Knight of the past? Or the present?" she pondered while flashing a curious look back and forth between the two. Saturn Knight looked at the carnage around him, his friends laid dead at his feet then at Allan who was cinching up his guantlets. Anthony thought as years of memories of his friends flashed before him in his mind. Drawing his sword, Saturn Knight locked eyes with his opponent. "So this is what Hotaru prefers now? Then her standards have fell through the basement." Allan stated, glaring at Saturn Knight. "I'll kill you!" Anthony roared as he and Allan collided. Eden watched as blow for blow was matched by the other. "All the people you've killed....all the people you've hurt! Why?!" Saturn Knight demanded an answer as he pinned Allan to the wall while pressing his sword against Allan's throat causing a small trickle of blood run down the front of his shirt. Allan shoved him back. "How stupid are you?! To get my family back! You'd sell your soul to the devil too so don't look down your damn nose at me!" Allan shouted as he charged again.  
  
While the Allan and Anthony fought, Endymion and Serenity ordered everyone to the Gates of Time. Upon arrival Cosmic Moon couldn't find Sailor Pluto or Sailor Saturn. She did however find Chibi Pluto and Chibi Saturn staring intently at the time flow. Where are your mothers?" Cosmic Moon questioned. "They left to put an end to this." Chibi Pluto said with no emotion whatsoever. "How?" she questioned, although not really wanting a reply.  
  
Saturn Knight had just about had it. Despite the fact that he threw everything at Allan it was no use. Sensing that Saturn Knight was exhausted, Allan decided to try to fire him up. "Tell me something...Does she cry, scream, moan or sigh softly?" he asked as he buried one of his dragon guantlets deep into Saturn Knight's stomache causing him to give an agonizing scream. "Still a screamer, huh?" Allan laughed as he twisted his wrist, increasing the pain he was inflicting upon his victim. "I've wasted enough time on the likes of you. I have more important matters to deal with." Allan said disgustedly, seeing Saturn Knight couldn't fight anymore. He pulled the claw-type blades of his weapon out and let Saturn Knight slump to the floor clutching his wound. All Anthony could do was watch as Eden and Allan continued down the corridor.  
  
Shortly after they left both Saturn and Pluto found the fallen knights. "Do what you can. I'll go on ahead." Pluto said as Saturn quickly rushed to her husband to try to save him. She tried to focus on healing her husband's wound but it was hard with all the death around her. Hotaru silently screamed. she thought as she concentrated on her task.  
  
"That's far enough! As Guardian of Time I will not allow the time line to be further corrupted." Pluto stated, stopping Eden and Allan. "Go on ahead. It's my turn." Eden told Allan, but he shook his head. "The bitch is mine!" Allan growled as an overpowering hatred built up in him over the mere sight of Pluto. "I blame you for my family's death most of all! After all I did for you, you selfish woman the least you could have done was protect my family! I was just another pawn in your little game, wasn't I? Well now it's my turn to play God with your life, like you've done with everyone else's lives!" Allan screamed as he tore into Pluto, landing a vicious backhanded slash across her face. While the two fought, Eden headed for the Gates of Time to finish off the reamaining Scouts and claim her prize. Eden thought, almost glowing over her soon-to-be achieved victory.  
  
"You will not stand in my way!" Allan roared as he landed a kick that doubled Pluto over. Pluto countered as he moved in with a hard swipe of her garnet rod that knocked him down. She quickly recovered and tried to strike a death blow to Allan's head before he could get up but he dodged it and rolled up closer to her and delivered a rising slash that caught her off guard and severely wounded her. "You should have seen that one coming." Allan teased shaking a finger at her. Pluto staggered back, trying not to fall. "I wanted to kill you most of all." Allan admitted as he rushed at Pluto and landed a decapitating blow. He stood there looming over the Guardian of Time. "Now no one will stop us." Allan said as he headed off to catch up with Eden.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" "Mercury Aqua Rapshody!". Eden only laughed as she deflected the attacks of Mars and Mercury. She held out her hand to reveal a large diamond. She then quickly crushed it then blew the diamond dust towards Mars and Mercury. The two choked on the cloud of dust but with in a few seconds they were clutching at their throats and chests. They staggered as blood started to pour from their mouths. The diamond dust they had breathed in was now growing inside of them. The two fell to the floor moaning in pain as the crystaline structures started tearing them apart from the inside out. "I guess diamonds aren't a girl's best friend after all?" Eden quipped as she now focused her attention on the still traumatized group of Chibi Scouts. "Scatter!" Cosmic Moon ordered as she drew her sceptre and prepared to attack. Eden launched a barrage of crystal shards towards the Chibi Scouts. "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" Cosmic Moon shouted, destroying most of the shards that were coming at them. "You missed a few." Eden said with a smirk, pointing behind Cosmic Moon. Almost too scared to look behind her, Rini forced herself around. Chibi Venus laid dead on top of Chibi Mars and Chibi Saturn had covered Chibi Mercury. Chibi Neptune was holding her sister, Chibi Uranus, close to her. Chibi Jupiter had been struck in the head when she shoved Chibi Pluto out of the way.  
  
The most most horrifying sight of all, a sight that dropped Cosmic Moon to her knees crying. "Mom....? Dad.....?" she called in a trembling voice only to get answered by Eden's cold laugh. Several shards had embedded themselves in both Serenity and Endymion. Everything in her life was now destroyed. Her family....dead, most of her team....dead, her friends the Sailor Scouts...dead. She knelt there, her body shaking from a blinding rage. "YOU FUCKING WHORE! I'LL MURDER YOU!!" Cosmic Moon shrieked, pulling herself up and spun around to face Eden. Eden stood before her, soaked in blood with a gaping wound where Saturn's Scythe had run her through from behind. She fell to the floor with a look of shock on her face. Cosmic Moon stood glaring at her. She quickly dove at Eden and started strangling her. "BITCH! BITCH! BITCH!" Cosmic Moon raged as she repeatedly beat Eden's head off of the floor.  
  
==================  
  
~Fithos...~  
  
~Lusec...~  
  
~Wecos...~  
  
~Venosec~  
  
--End of Stairway To Heaven: Through the Gates of Hell--  
  
--Next: Finale: Stairway To Heaven: A Step At A Time--  
  
Questions, comments?  
  
Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
